Harry Potter and the Journey to Another World
by I Am Adorkable
Summary: The golden trio and Ginny are accidentally transported to our dimension where their story is nothing more than pure fiction. What about a mystery boy that Ginny is hanging out with? See how they deal with every challenge our world has to throw at them.
1. back to Hogwarts

It had been about two weeks since Harry defeated Voldemort. Harry and Hermione continued to stay at the burrow. Hermione had plans to go to Australia next week. She missed her parents. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were walking through Hogsmead to get to Hogwarts. They were going to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about their education. Ginny and Ron did absolutely nothing but sulk the entire way there. Sure they were excited about Voldemort's downfall. But they missed their older brother more. Harry, Hermione and the rest of family barely saw either of them. They came down for meals three times a day but no other times. One time just to see what he did, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and followed Ron to his room after breakfast. It turned out to be a lot less interesting then he expected. All Ron did was cut pictures of the Chudley Cannons quidditch team out of Quidditch Today magazine. Then he used a permanent sticking charm and stuck it on his wall. Whenever someone would try to talk to either of them, they would just shrug and walk away. Ginny would fly on Harry's Firebolt from dusk until dawn. She would only get off for meals. They were the closest to Fred besides George. Who had cut himself off from the family entirely. Once they made a trip down to the store. George just had Verity help them. The last they had heard Angelina Johnson was spending a lot of time with him. Ron and Ginny would see the family just not talk to them. Hermione and Harry were upset as well but they had other ways of dealing with it. Hermione spent a lot of time with Mr. Weasley. He would ask her questions about the muggle world. A few times she accompanied him to work at the ministry. Where Kingsley was now the minister. Harry would spend hours on end with Mrs. Weasley. He would cook and even converse different witch weekly magazines with her. The truth was that he still felt like Fred's death was his fault. Along with Remus and Tonks deaths. Teddy was now living with his grandmother. Harry and all the inhabitants in the Burrow were overcome with grief. But that was all about to change. With a certain amount of coaxing, Hermione managed to get Ron and Ginny out of the house and to Hogwarts.

"I don't see why we couldn't just apperate right into the headmaster's study." Wheezed Ron as they walked up the hill to the front gate.

"I can't believe that even after all these years you have never read Hogwarts: a History," Exclaimed Hermione "you cannot apperate or disapperate within the boundaries of the castle." She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well I knew that," said Ron indignantly "but I didn't know that that rule still applied. You know I thought that it was just to keep Voldemort out." They walked through the front doors of Hogwarts.

"You really don't pay attention do you?" asked Ginny glaring at Ron "they had that rule even before Voldy came back. And they even had it here when the Carrows were in charge."

"But that could have been because they didn't want parents coming. Besides he is for sure gone now," Exclaimed Ron "and the reason that they had that rule before, was because Dumbledore knew that he wasn't dead."

"Yeah but that didn't stop him from coming here….uhhhh Twice." said Ginny putting up two fingers.

"Yeah but Harry stopped him twice," said Ron now it was Ron's turn to put up two fingers. "And that's irrelevant. You know because he is dead now. It could be like those two years never happened."

"Right," Said Ginny sarcastically "you can pretend that that year ever happened, but you don't have the metal scars that it brought with it. That was the scariest year of my life"

"Wait," said Harry stopping dead in his tracks and looked at her. "You're not still having nightmares are you?"

"I'll put it this way," said Ginny not quite meeting his eyes. "Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, the word nightmare has a whole new meaning. And they have only gotten worse since Fred started coming into them" Ron and Hermione stopped but Ginny started walking again.

"I had no idea that she still had nightmares." Said Ron looking at his sister's back like he had never seen her before.

"I knew." Said Hermione staring at the ground guiltily.

"You knew that my baby sister was having nightmares about my dead brother?" said Ron in a fury.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone. She only told me because one night she woke up crying," said Hermione "she said that she didn't want to cause a fuss. And she's not a baby. If you would look up and see here for what she is you would have found that out ages ago." They walked in silence until they got to the gargoyles, where Ginny was leaning up against the wall.

"I don't know the password." Said Ginny almost bored like.

'oh here," Said Harry 'Candy Apple." Behind the gargoyles a moving staircase appeared.

"Alright so before we go in,' said Hermione "we need you guys to stop focusing on the bad times we had here and think about the good times."

"Yeah," said Harry smiling "like when I hid under my cloak and threw snow balls at Malfoy." Ron cracked a smile. He hadn't smiled since before the final battle.

"Yeah that was funny." He said but his smile immediately disappeared "you know who else liked pranks? Fred did." There was an awkward silence.

"What about..." said Hermione trying to think about something to say "when Lockhart thought that he as more famous than Harry? That incompetent fraud." Ron started to smile but then frowned.

"You know who else thought Lockhart was incompetent fraud?" said Ron as Ginny rolled her eyes. "I did. And you know who my brother is? Fred."

"Well if you trace everything to a different point it will lead back to Fred!" said Harry "let's just go up and Talk to McGonagall." They walked up the stairs to her office. They knocked on her door. There was no answer. They walked in. There was a note on her desk. It read: _I had some Urgent Business to attend to. I will be there later than expected. I choose to leave you alone in my office because I dare say that you have proven yourself trustworthy these last few months. Just keep Weasley in line if he needs it. TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING! Headmistress McGonagall. _"Alright so-" began Harry before a crashing noise met his ears. Ron had leant against a table that decided it couldn't take his weight. It came crashing down. All of the fragile glass objects shattered upon impact with the stone floor. All except one curious object. It was hanging off one of the upturned legs. It looked like a time tuner but it changed to different colors.

"I'm sorry!" said Ron looking down at the mess he made.

"Right and sorry makes it okay." Said Ginny rolling her eyes

"Two rules," said Harry "one keep Ron in line, and two don't break anything. And you managed to break both those rules."

"In my defense you didn't tell us the rules." Said Ron "and besides I can fix it. _Reparo!" _All the pieces flew back together and repaired themselves. It looked the same as when they walked in except that the time turner-like object was changing colors very rapidly.

"Hermione," said Harry nervously "is it just me or does that look like a time turner?" He pointed to the object.

"It does but we smashed the entire stock at the ministry in our fifth year," said Hermione "but this one is changing colors."

"And vibrating." Said Ginny suddenly and it had. The objects started shaking, then the table. Next the shelves and the walls started shaking. Not knowing what to do, the quartet started backing away until they had their backs against the wall. Eventually everything in the room was shaking. The group was huddled together. Then it all stopped.

"ha." Said Ron he walked over to the table and began to each down towards the object.

"Ron don't-" said Hermione but it was too late. Ron had touched the mysterious object. There was a blinding flash of white light and they were gone.


	2. the forbidden journey

It felt like they were Flooing, disappeating, and taking a Port key, all at once. Then as quickly as it began, it all stopped. They seemed to be in some sort of seat. Bars came down from above.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron as they started to move. A girl who looked a great like Hermione on a screen started to talk. "Hermione is that you?" Hermione just stared at herself in awe.

"Alright so Observeitry, one…two … THREE!" said the Hermione look alike. There was a green light with fog as their seats moved back and forth. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand despite the fact that they were not dating. They never really got back together after the war. The group seemed to be falling down a stone tunnel.

"What the devil is going on here?" asked Ron

"Hold on tight! Ron and Harry will meet you outside." Said the other Hermione they looked at each other. They were suddenly in the Astronomy tower.

"Hermione did it they're flying!" said a Ron look alike.

"Keep up Ron.' Said the Harry look alike. "We know the way we'll meet you outside." The sky seemed dark and stormy. They seemed to be following the Harry and Ron look alikes on brooms. They screamed as they almost hit something.

"Sorry about that." Said the other Harry "those can be a bit dogey. But we haven't lost anyone yet."

"Not this week anyway." Said the other Ron. They saw a large man who looked a lot like Hagrid. He had a chain hanging off his neck.

"Hey you lot." Said the Hagrid look alike. "Haven't seen a dragon 'ave ya?" they seemed to be falling.

"Right we need to get to the quidditch pitch." Said the Harry look alike. They suddenly saw the dragon. "It's the dragon!"

"No really I thought it was puppy dog." Said the real Ron.

"Look out!" said the other Ron. They saw the quidditch pitch in the distance. They took a turn and found themselves in the forbidden forest. The dragon blew red steam in their faces. They turned around again and found themselves in in the den of spiders. Ron tensed. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Follow my voice," Said the other Hermione "the forest isn't safe. Hold on tight." They saw here in a little whole. There was a flash as a spider spit in their faces. "Arabia Exumai! Go down to the quidditch pitch and watch out for the Whomping Willow." They left the forest. A branch came down and almost hit them. And suddenly they were at the quidditch pitch in the middle of a game.

"Where have you been?" asked the other Harry as they followed him on his broom "The snitch. Follow me." A boy who looks a lot like Draco Malfoy hit the other Harry.

"Showing off for your muggle admirers, Potter?" asked the Draco look alike. Only one word registered with them. Muggles. The crowd in the background chanted 'Harry….Harry'

"Dememtors!" said the other Ron after he stopped a goal.

"This way!" said the other Harry. They went through the stands and down a tunnel. Harry felt Ginny tense. She buried her face in his shoulder. They were in the Chamber of Secrets. They could see the Basilisk skeleton. It shot blue steam out of its mouth. The Dememtors were back.

"Get away from them!" said the other Harry "Expecto Patronum! Stay close and follow me!" They followed him through another tunnel. "It's caving in!" bits of rock looked like they were going to fall on them. "Watch out! Let's get out quick!" They saw water and suddenly they were outside. "We made it! To the Great Hall!" they followed over the black lake and back to the castle, and through the doors. They saw the whole quidditch team in the Great Hall. "Thanks everybody you were brilliant!" Harry was sitting on some people's shoulders. They were cheering.

"You have shone great bravery." Said an old man who looked like Dumbledore "feel free to return to Hogwarts anytime." There was another green light, they went down a tunnel and they were back on the ground. " Oh and don't forget to retrieve your stowed belongings. Unless you want the confiscated by Mr. Filch." Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, excited the ride through a store. They saw Gryffindor shirts and sweatshirts. Exact replicas of their wands. Before they could get a closer look at anything, Hermione pulled them out of the store into a place that looked a lot like Hogsmead. Except for the fact that it was packed wall to wall with people. There was a sign that said _Harry Potter and the forbidden journey wait time: 65 minutes_. They saw somebody walk past with a shirt that said _When in doubt marry a Weasley. _There was a Sirius Black wanted poster.

"Hermione." Said Harry nervously "since when has Hagrid's hut a roller coaster?" He had seen Dudley ride on them before. Harry was only aloud to sit on the bench and watch him have all of the fun.

"Seriously!" said Ginny "you just got off a ride about yourselves and that's the first question that you ask?" The others just gave her a look.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Ron Ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's just get out of here." Said Hermione "people are staring." And so they were. Everywhere they went they drew people's eyes. After about five minutes they stopped walking.

"What is it Ron?" snapped Ginny

"It's just that it's insanely hot." Panted Ron they looked down they were all wearing jeans and jackets. They looked around. People were wearing T shirts and shorts.

"He's right." Said harry taking off his jacket. "It's got to be at least eighty degrees out. They all took off their jackets. They were all wearing T shirts except Ginny who was wearing a lime green spaghetti strap, tank top that clung to her.

"What do you think that you are wearing?" asked Ron with a scowl.

"Well when Hermione was screaming at me to get a move on," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "I didn't have time to finish getting ready. So I just grabbed the first thing that I saw."

"Yeah well you had better put that jacket back on." Said Ron. Harry silently agreed with him. He didn't like the idea of Ginny walking around like that.

"No way." Said Ginny "like you said it's insanely hot out here. And besides you not the boss of me." She stalked off. They followed. They saw the most impossible sights. Dinosaurs, Triton, cartoons, and super heroes. They got back to the main part. A sign said _you are now leaving the islands of adventure. _

"Great! Food!" Said Ron starting to walk over to the Cinnabon café shop.

"Food is all that you think about." Said Ginny crossing her arms.

"I hate to be the voice of doom but," said Harry "I don't think that we can get anything to eat right now."

"But why? I am hungry." Whined Ron

"Okay one you are always hungry." Said Hermione "and two how are we supposed to pay? And three we have no idea where we are."

"Universal Studios, Orlando Florida." Said Ginny they looked at her like she was insane. "What? It's on this." She was holding a map.

"Okay let me try something." Said Hermione she took her wand out of the beaded bag and waved it at a stone on the ground. Nothing happened.

"Hermione that's okay we are in a new place." Said Ron putting his arm around her.

"Ron you idoit." Said Ginny smacking him upside the head. "Hermione is the brightest witch of her age I doubt that she would mess up a simple spell."

"So we know that we are in muggle America, I think." Said Harry "we can't use magic. And for some strange reason, wizards are exposed.

**A/N: Just for people who are wondering, the ride that they went on is real.**


	3. housing

"But something add up," said Ginny going over all of the pieces in her head. "Even if wizards are exposed, that doesn't explain why they know so much about you guys."

"She's right," said Harry "How did they know about Aragog? We never told anyone. I know that we are famous and all, but this famous."

"Wait!" said Hermione all of the pieces clicking into place in her mind. "Ron do you still have that object?" Ron patted down each of his pockets. He pulled it out of his front jean pocket. It had stooped turning colors. It was frozen on the color blue.

"OH. MY. MERLIN!" said Hermione holding the object out in front of her like it might explode. She had a look of pure horror on her face.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry he was starting to freak out more than he already had. Ginny uncrossed her arms and looked extremely concerned.

"This is a Dimension- Turner," said Hermione the rest of the group had quizzical looks on their faces. "It's like a Time- Turner but instead of going to different times, it goes to different dimensions. The ministry stopped production of them because it was touch activated. All you had to do was touch it with your hand when it got to the color that was the dimension that you wanted to go to. It's very unpredictable because the slightest movement can make the colors change. One time a woman got stuck in another dimension. They had to use a Time- Turner to go back in time and stop her from going. "

"So we are in different dimension?" said Ginny then she slapped Ron on the back of his head.

"Ow," said Ron rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"This is all your fault!" said Ginny crossing her arms again.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" asked Ron raising his shoulders.

"Well, Hermione said that it was touch activated," said Ginny hitting his arm "and since you were the only one daft enough to touch it." She walked off again. "Stupid Ron. Stupid Ron." She said to herself. She stared at the ground as she walked. All of a sudden she rammed into someone. "sorry." She mumbled not looking at his face.

"That's alright. I don't mind being bumped into." He said Ginny looked up. He had clear blue eyes, dark blonde hair to the point that it was almost brown, and a kind smile. "Hi I'm josh."

"Hey I'm Gin- Jennifer." Said Ginny frowning slightly.

"Gin- Jennifer?" questioned Josh

"Yeah or just Jennifer." Said Ginny

"Okay Jennifer." Said Josh "you sound British. Where are you from?"

"London." Said Ginny saying the first place that popped into her mind.

"Oh I have been there before." Said Josh he was eying her closely. It was starting to freak her out. "Sorry. It's just- has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Ginny Weasley? Or Bonnie Wright. Same difference really. " Ginny had no idea who Bonnie Wright was.

"I have heard that before." Said Ginny "I also know just about everything about her. She is my favorite character in Harry Potter."

"Really mine's Ron." Said Josh "I consider myself to be kind of an expert on him. Hey are you going to sign up for the contest?"

"Contest? What contest?" asked Ginny she began to walk Josh followed her.

"You know the character quiz." Said Josh took an out a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to her. It read: _do you think that you know the characters of The Harry Potter? There will be four different contests. One for Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Put your skills to the test for a chance to win a two week stay at the new Hogwarts: A Hotel with a person of your choice. In addition, you will meet the actors who portray the characters. And on the last day of your stay, you will meet JK Rowling. Contest ends on May fourteenth at three o'clock at the entrance of island of adventure._

"Josh what time is it?" asked Ginny handing the flyer back to him

"Around two thirty five." Said Josh "if you know as much about Ginny as you say that you do, then this should try it. I already have."

"Great idea I have got to go find my friends." Said Ginny "see you later." She started to fast walk away, but then she came back. "I was wondering if I could have that flyer."

"Yeah okay." Said Josh taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her. She quickly walked away. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench in silence.

"There you are." Said Ron "stop walking away."

"You aren't the boss of me." Said Ginny "and I found an answer for our housing issue."

"What housing issue?" questioned Ron

"Where did you suppose that we were going to live?" asked Ginny rolling her eyes.

"You know that place that we were going to live." Said Ron unsurely

"Exactly." Said Ginny she handed the flyer to Hermione.

"This is perfect!" said Hermione handing the flyer to Harry. "We sign up for ours and win."

"Let me see that." Said Ron taking the flyer form Harry. "Why am I looking a flyer for Blue Man Group?"

"Other side you nitwit." said Ginny he flipped the page over and read it.

"Alright so we have around ten minutes to finish this contest." said Harry they all shared a glance then took off running towards the Islands of Adventure entrance. They made it with nine minutes to spare to spare. There were four booths set up at the entrance.

"Meet you guys back here when we are done?" asked Hermione nervously they rest nodded.

"Oh before you guys go in," said Ginny the rest of the group stopped walking. "My fake name is Jennifer."

"Wait we need fake names?" asked Ron walking towards her.

"I am pretty sure that it would be a dead giveaway if we used our real names." Said Ginny "so I am Jennifer."

"Alright then I will be…" said Hermione trailing off in thought. "Jean Wilkins." The others sent her an odd look. "What it's my middle name followed by my parent's fake last name."

"Alright I will be James Evans." said Harry "middle name followed by mother's maiden name."

"I could do that but then I would be Molly Prewett. I am not my mother." said Ginny

"So I guess I am Bill." said Ron

"Bill isn't your middle name," said Ginny "It's-" but Ron interrupted her.

"If you think that am going to go parading around her with a name like Bilius, then you have lost your marbles." Said Ron "do we have a last name?"

"No not really." Said Ginny "what about West?"

"Bill and Jennifer West." said Ron thinking "I like it."

"Alright we will meet right back here." Said Hermione Ginny walked to the booth marked Ginny Weasley. She read the first question.


	4. the contest

**Sorry about the wait I had a lot of school work to do. I hope this is a good chapter. I wasn't so sure about the questions. But if you think that they are too easy tell me. And without farther ado Harry Potter and the Journey to Another World. **

Ginny wrote her fake name on the line. The next line said who do you want as your one guest? She wrote down Hermione's name on that line. "Okay fist question." She mumbled to herself and proceeded to write down the answers the questions.

1. What does 'Ginny' short for?

2. What is Ginny's middle name?

3. What is Ginny's Patronus form?

4. What color are Ginny's eyes?

5. Who did Ginny go to the yule ball with?

6. Who was Ginny's first boyfriend?

7. What did Ginny do to get into the slug club?

8. What is the name of Ginny's pygmy puff?

9. According to the books what color is her pygmy puff?

10. What is Ginny's signature spell?

11. What day is Ginny's birthday?

12. Why did Ginny and Dean break up?

13. In her sixth year, what holiday was she pulled out of Hogwarts?

14. What position does Ginny play for the Gryffindor quidditch team?

15. What was Ginny's nickname for Fleur?

16. What is Ginny's blood status?

Ginny breezed through this part of the quiz. She was feeling extremely confident that she had gotten every question right. That is until she saw the title for the next part of the quiz.

Epilogue 19 years later.

1. Who does Ginny marry?

2. Who does she make Godparents of her first child?

3. What is her third child's middle name?

4. What id her second child's full name?

5. Which of Ginny's children look the most like their father?

6. Who is Ginny's first child's name?

7. What is Ginny's job before she has children?

8. What is Ginny's job after she has children?

She didn't know what to put down for this part of the quiz so she out down random names. For the last two questions she decided to put down what she wants to be. She wrote down She left the booth and handed the paper to the slightly harassed looking women in a Hogwarts uniform.

"Thank you for competing in the Harry Potter Character Quiz," she said in a slightly bored voice "the winners will be announced at four. I recommend being here at three thirty to get a spot. There have been at least nine hundred people here to take this quiz. If you are not here when they call your name than your spot will be given to someone else. Oh, you will go into that room that says Ginny." Ginny went over and on a bench and waited for the others to come out. Hermione came out first.

"So did you have questions about what happens during the epilogue?" asked Hermione "because I had no idea what to put down for that. I just put down names that I liked and what I want to be."

"I did the exact same thing." said Ginny "although I had no idea who I would marry. So I just put down Harry because he was my last boyfriend."

"Yeah I put Ron down." Said Hermione the boys came out of their cubicles and they walked away from the stand.

"Hey who did you put down as your one person?' asked Harry

"I put you down who else would I put?" said Ron shrugging

"I put Ginny down." Said Hermione

"I don't really think that we need to do that though," said Ginny "I mean it's not like we are going lose this quiz about ourselves."

"Yeah well at least we know for sure we will all get to stay in the hotel." said Hermione they walked around a while.

"I just thought of something." said Harry stopping in his tracks. "We don't have any money. How are we supposed to get any food?"

"No food?" said Ron faintly his stomach choose that moment to growl loudly. "I haven't eaten in hours. I am starving."

"Wait!" said Hermione taking out her beaded bag again. She opened it and pulled a shiny gold galleon. "I have about thirty of these." Ron just stared open mouthed at her.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" asked Ron taking the galleon, and examining it closely. "This is real." He handed it back to Hermione.

"I traded all of my money in for galleons when I went to the ministry one day," said Hermione "I thought that if we ever needed it we would have to be prepared. I was thinking that galleons have a gold count and that we could trade them in for American muggle money."

'that's brilliant!" said Ron he checked his watch, and panicked "oh my merlin! My watch says that it's like eight fifteen!" to his surprise the others didn't panic. "Did you hear me the contests winners were announced like four hours ago."

"Ron there is a time difference between here and Hogwarts." said Hermione taking his watch and changing it back five hours.

"But my watch automatically changes depending on where I am," said Ron taking his watch and putting it back on. "It's always worked before."

"Yes Ron but we are in a different dimension," said Hermione "a lot of things are different here." She thought or a second then said "….a lot of things are different here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"I think I know what you mean." said Ginny walking over to Ron "follow me." She walked over to the top of so stairs. She placed him so that he was facing the stairs. "Now if this works, and I am sure it will. You won't be hurt one bit."

"But what if this _doesn't_ work?" asked Ron nervously

"Let's talk about that part later." said Ginny standing in behind of him.

"But what are you going to-" said Ron but Ginny pushed down the stairs. She just stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you mental or something?" asked harry running down the steps to where Ron lay on the cement surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Did Ron…." asked Hermione she also had a smile on her face.

"He bounced." Said Ginny then ran down the steps towards her brother.

**I hope that you like. Oh it would be really awesome if you try to answer the questions. (no looking it up on the internet!) **


	5. winners

They pushed through the small crowd to see Harry helping Ron to his feet. He led Ron over to a bench.

"Are you insane or something?" asked Ron as he glared angrily at her.

"If being right makes me insane, then I am insane!" Said Ginny jumping into the air a little bit.

"You were right!" said Hermione jumping a small bit as well as she hugged Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron "she pushed me down two flights of cement stairs!"

"Yes isn't it wonderful!" said Hermione hugging Ron. He and Harry exchanged worried looks.

"Ummm, Hermione," said Harry worriedly "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes magnificent in fact!" said Hermione hugging Harry. He looked startled. "I think we found our way out of here."

"What being pushed down stairs?" asked Harry sarcastically

"You don't pay attention enough," said Hermione "he bounced all of the way down. He did accidental magic."

"But how are we supposed to use accidental magic to get back?" asked Ron

"I haven't worked that part out yet." Said Hermione "but at least we are one step closer to getting back." Ron looked at his watch again and gasped.

"Guys the contest winners are going to be announced in like five minutes!" exclaimed Ron they looked at each other and took off at a run back to the contest marque.

Ginny ran to the door marked 'Ginny Weasley', wrenched it open and hurried inside. It was like an explosion of violently red haired people. And even those without red hair were wearing red wigs. Every once in a while there would be a blonde or brunette. But they looked extremely out of place. Most of the people there were girls but there were a few boys as well. There was a stage where a red haired woman was standing, in a Hogwarts uniform. She was holding a gold envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. She tapped the microphone in front of her and everybody got quiet right away.

"Hello." she said with a kind smile. "My name is Missy; I am the activities director at Hogwarts: A Hotel. The state of the art, Hotel of the future. And on behalf of it I would like to thank you for completing this quiz. Now you may be wondering how we picked the winner. We had a motion scanner set up at the door way. It timed you from the time that you walked n until the time that you walked out. And secondly we had a video camera in there that made sure that none of you would win if you cheated and looked up the answers. And of course who ever got all of the questions right. Now whoever got done with their test first, did not cheat, and got all of the answers correct, will win a two week stay there with one other person. Now this woman," at the word woman all of the boys walked out of the doors with sad and angry looks on their faces. "Was in and out of the booth in less than five minutes, and got all of the questions right without cheating. And the winner is….. Jennifer West! Come on up here Jennifer!" Ginny walked through the crowd ignoring all of the angry stares her way. She walked on stage and shook hands with Missy. "Now Jennifer, if you would just walk through those doors," she pointed behind her towards a set of doors. "A limo will take you and the other three contestants to Hogwarts: A Hotel. Now here this is your free pass." She put a V.I.P card around her neck. Ginny walked out the doors and into the dazzling sunlight. Immediately Hermione ran up and hugged her.

"I was so worried that you didn't win!" said Hermione "the others came out here before I did. I thought that you lost or something."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny lowering her voice. "I think that I know myself better than anyone else I know."

"I don't know about that." Said Hermione nervously

"What are you-" began Ginny but she was interrupted by:

"Jennifer!" someone yelled from a little ways away. Ginny tensed. There were only a few people who knew her fake name. And three of them would call her by her real name. There was only one person this could be.

"Josh." Said Ginny slowly turning on the spot. "You won!"

"Yeah you did too!" he said walking up to her.

"I thought that my big brother was a sure win for this contest." Said Ginny but then adding quickly "not that I am not happy for you. Because I am and it's great to see you again." Said Ginny awkwardly, Josh was about to reply when Harry interrupted him.

"Wait a minute- you two know each other?" asked Harry incredulously while frowning a small bit. This guy was quite good looking, and all Harry needed right now was completion for Ginny's heart.

"Yeah we met earlier today," said Josh "and if you think about…. I am kind of the reason that she won this."

"Oi!" said Ginny lightly slapping him on the arm "don't get cocky. We only met today!"

"So I am not allowed to be cocky but you are allowed to hit me?" asked Josh raising an eyebrow.

"Yup that's the way it works with me." Said Ginny laughing along with him. Harry watched them. He instantly felt jealousy. No two people got on that well on that well after one day unless they had chemistry.

"We are going to the Hotel, and meeting the actors next." Said Harry "R-ummm Bill said that he would catch the shuttle to the hotel."

"Yeah okay. What are we waiting for?" asked Ginny Harry was going to answer but Josh beat him to it.

"We are waiting for the actors' limousine. They are running late." Said Josh shrugging. "So I know you Jennifer, and you seem to know these two, but I don't know them at all."

"Oh sorry I completely forgot," said Ginny slapping herself on the head. "These are my best friends James Evans and Jean Wilkins."

"Wow," said Josh "Jennifer, James, and Jean. And I am Josh. Lots and lots of J's. What is your brother's name Jacob?"

"Bill actually." Said Harry coldly, the smile disappeared from Josh's face. There was a very awkward silence. A long, slick, black limousine drove up to where they were standing.

**I must say that I was a little disappointed that only one person decided to answer the questions. So thank you asdfjkl42 for answering them. **


	6. Hogwarts: the Hotel

**Guess what? SCHOOLS OUT! You know what that means. It's time for another chapter for Harry Potter and the Journey to Another World. I am so sorry for the wait but I really hope I that make up for it in the following chapters. I would like to say Thank You to all the people who reviewed me and told me that you wanted me to continue. It really means a lot to me that you think so. Let it be known that if in the future they make a Hogwarts hotel I do not own it. Now without further ado, Harry Potter and the Journey to Another World.**

Ginny quickly ripped the glasses off of Harry's face. He squinted against the sudden blurriness.

"What was that for?" he asked squinting trying to see in a few inches in front of his face. "You know that I can't see anything without my glasses on. Give me them back!" he reached for the glasses but Ginny pulled them back. She slipped them into her jacket pocket.

"Well you already have the scar." Said Ginny "I think that it would be a bit dead giveaway if you have the glasses as well. That or you would look like one of those guys who goes all out and dresses up like the characters." The doors to the limo opened and five people stepped out. There was a man and a woman that both had red hair, a woman with blonde hair, a woman who had short light brown hair, and a man that had very dark brown hair. The blonde haired woman walked up to the four of them.

"Hello, my name is Christina." She said shaking each of their hands "I am the manager for Hogwarts: the hotel. I am sorry to say that there was a mix up and the rooms are not quite ready for you yet. Some idiot forgot to stock the mini fridges. And we have a shortage of M&Ms and Pringles. And we are still waiting for our last guest. He didn't show up with James so we have to find out where he got. Anyway we were on our way back from the airport and decided that we could just pick you guys up on the way. So without further ado I would like to introduce our four celebrity guests. I am sure you know who they are but I really want to say their names anyway. This is Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson and Bonnie Wright." She said touching them each on their shoulders' as she said their names. Josh was staring at the four of them in admiration.

"I would just like to say that it is completely amazing to meet you all. And I can't believe that I am meeting all of you!" Said Josh shaking all four of their hands with extreme vigor "I just shook their hands!" he whispered very excitedly into Ginny's ear. She smiled and nodded her head. "By the way, I am Josh. Josh Taylor Anderson. And I have no idea why I told you my middle name. But I won the Ron Weasley contest."

"Fantastic!" said Rupert walking up to Josh "I played Ron Weasley." The look on Josh's face said very clearly that he wanted to shout out 'I know you do!'They started talking and walked away.

"Hi." Said Ginny smiling as she shook their hands as well "my name is Jennifer West. I won the Ginny Weasley competition." She thought for a millisecond. It would sound better to be a star struck teenager. Then someone who was not impressed at all. So she took a leaf out of Josh's overly excited book. "And I must say that this is the best day of my entire life! Just meeting all of you is fantastic!" The red haired women walked up to Ginny.

"Hi." She said "I am Bonnie Wright. I played Ginny in the movies. But I bet you already know that." She waited a second then added, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist saying that. Even after eleven years I can't believe I played a part of the Harry Potter phenomenon."

"Cool." Said Ginny she couldn't help but smile. "I always felt a very special, and deeply personal connection to Ginny. I have uh, four older brothers that are very over protective of me. I am the only girl besides my mum. And I am the youngest. My whole family has red hair. I went to the same boarding school as my brothers. I went out with my brother's best friend. My best friend is a totally obsessed with books and she started going out with my brother. I just read all of the books and saw the movies. I then realized that it's exactly like my life. Now I don't know about you, but I think that that is kinda weird?"

"Wow that is actually really weird." Said Bonnie with a surprised look on her face. "It's like J.K Rowling based Ginny after you and your entire life."

"I know that's exactly what I thought." Said Ginny laughing as well.

"Well I guess we'll get to ask her when we see her in two weeks." Said Bonnie "you and the other winners are friends aren't you? When we drove up you were all talking. And you ripped the black haired guy's glasses off."

"Yeah I told him not to wear them today. I mean he insisted to draw on the scar I didn't think that he really needed the glasses too." Ginny really hoped that Bonnie bought this excuse. It seemed pretty unlikely. But sure enough she was nodding her head." I just met Josh today actually. But I have known the others for like six years." Said Ginny "I actually brought one of my brothers with me. He was in the Ron Weasley quiz but he didn't win. It was the one that is dating my best friend."

"That's too bad." Said Bonnie with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah but his best friend won the Harry Potter one so he gets to stay in the hotel anyway." Said Ginny she leaned in close to Bonnie. "But between you and me I kinda wish he didn't come. I mean it's hard to have fun when your big brother is breathing down your neck trying to keep you sheltered from the world. He wanted me to put my jacket on over this tank top. I mean it's just my shoulders that are exposed."

"I know my older brother Lewis is the exact same way," said Bonnie they both laughed again. The door behind them opened and Ron came out. Christina walked over to him.

"Speaking older brothers, there is mine now." Ginny said to Bonnie who nodded her head.

"And here is our last guest." She said putting her had on his shoulder. "We found him waiting buy the shuttle area. We had a picture of him from the contest and everything so we figured that it would be great if he just came with us for the ride over." Ron blushed the signature Weasley Red. "I must say that it is quite unusual that we only had one person that didn't win the contest to come with us. This is him right? It's Bill West." she finished uncertainly.

"Yeah that's him." said Harry nodding his head.

"Great you wouldn't believe how many times we pick someone up who didn't really win." Just then her cell phone rang. Ron just stood there awkwardly. "Okay I just got a call from the hotel." Said Christina "all of your rooms are ready now so we can go." She walked back over to the limo and got inside of it. Christina sat up front with the driver.

"Alright what was your favorite part of the entire Harry Potter series?" asked Daniel he pointed the question at the four of them.

"My favorite part was when Hermione and Ron finally got together." Said Ron

"Mine too." Said Hermione she took Ron's hand. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Cool." Said Harry "mine was when Harry and Ginny got together. I mean they were just heading in that direction anyway so I was glad when they finally got there."

"Really where as mine was when Ginny finally got over the fact that Harry only saw here as Ron's sister and started to go out with other people." Said Ginny a slight edge in her voice. "I mean why fawn over a boy who never really sees the real you? You have to see what else is out there. Although Dean did get annoying in the end." She added the last bit as an after thought. There was a slight awkward silence until Josh broke it.

"Umm mine was when Harry was under the influence or Felix Felicis." Said Josh laughing slightly "it was hilarious in the book but even more funny in the movie. And the scene with the drunken Hagrid and Slughorn." They all laughed. They drove the rest of the way to the hotel laughing and talking. They rolled up in front of a very tall looking building. The nine of them stepped out of the back of the limo. Christina stepped out of the front and the limo drove away.

"This building has a day spa, teen lounge ages twelve to sixteen, and a lounge for seventeen and up." Said Christina they walked into the building. It has a certain castle feel on the inside. It looked like it was made out of century old stones. There was deep red carpeting. On one wall there was the four house crests surrounding the Hogwarts one. On the other wall were the words '_Hogwarts: A Hotel_' in gold paint. "There are two pools. The infinitely is on the roof so you get a nice view of all the building. Which is beautiful at night. You can actually see Hogwarts castle in Universal from up there. There is also an indoor pool and hot tub in the main layer. Every room here has all seven of the Harry Potter books, Quidditch through the ages, the tales of Beadle the Bard, and fantastic beasts and where to find them. In addition to al of that, there are all of the eight movies are available on the television for free. Now if we all head up to the elevator I can show you your rooms." They walked over to the elevator. Christina pressed the five button and they went up. They all got out when they got to the fifth floor. She took a card from her pocket and swiped it on the one of the doors. "Your room keys are your VIP passes which, I believe, are around all of your necks. Except for Bill," she held up the room key in her hand. "This is his." She pressed it into his Ron's hands. She held the door open and they all walked in. it was the same décor as the lobby. There were flags for the four houses and the Hogwarts crest on the wall. There was a king sized bed and a flat screened TV on the opposite wall. On a shelf beside it, sat the ten books.

"Wow." Said Josh staring at the room.

"Yes these are equipped with the highest standard, ah, well just about anything and everything that you can possibly every think of." Said Christina they all laughed a little bit. "Right so I don't think that the flyer for the contest specified everything that you won. So you get two weeks all expense paid stay at this resort. And they mean all expense paid. All of the food is included. And at the end of the two weeks you get to meet J.K Rowling. But unfortunately we have limited time with her. And I think that our time with the four stars is almost done as well. They have to get back to England for an interview."

"Yeah sorry but it was really nice meeting all of you." Said Daniel he shook their hands

"Bye Jennifer it was great meeting you." Said Bonnie she gave Ginny a hug "make sure you ask Jo is she copied Ginny off of your life." They walked out of the door.

"Your room numbers are on the VIP cards." Said Christina "but they are all on this floor. My phone number extension is 874 just press those numbers then press front desk. I have to go to a meeting now so I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you." She shook their hands hen left.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Harry

"I really want to read those harry potter books." Said Hermione then added "because my little cousin dumped mine in the bath tub so." She walked out of the room.

"Jennifer how about we go get some dinner and you can tell me all about London. After all I have only been there the one time." Said Josh

"Okay." Said Ginny "lets go." They turned to leave the room but Harry stopped her.

"But wait Jennifer." Said Harry "you just met this guy today. How do you know that you can trust him?" Ginny snapped.

"You are not my mother, father, or brother!" she said harshly "you don't get a say in who want to trust. You are just a jealous ex- boyfriend who can't handle that I want to hang out with another guy except for you. So do me a favor and bugger off." She took Josh's hand and stormed out of the room.

"Wow." Said Ron laughing a bit at the look on Harry's face " mate what did you do to her?"

"I have no idea." Said Harry sitting on his bed


	7. breakfast

**Hello fellow Harry Potter fanfiction readers. This is the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Journey to Another World. **

The next day they all met up in Ginny's room for breakfast. They were all gathered on her bed, their breakfast plates resting in their laps.

"So last night over eating these completely amazing seafood crepes for dinner, I told Josh how all of our luggage got on a wrong plane somehow and sent off to an island off the coast of Australia." Said Ginny nodding slightly to the three of them, who looked very confused. "They said that would take at least a few weeks to get them back. And that's why we don't have any clothes. And guess what? He works as a model at a clothing store in the summer, and he called his manager, and got me an interview for another modeling job promoting their summer collection for one o'clock later today. And if I get in I will get thirty percent off of all of their clothing there. Plus I get to wear out what ever I model so I can show it off and hopefully get more people to buy their clothes. How fantastic is that? I get to be a model for a day and I get to get a brand new outfit for free!" Harry rolled his eyes. He was really starting to get sick of Josh and his ideas.

"Wow isn't that great." Said Harry sarcastically venom dripping was from his every word. "While you were off chatting about clothes and eating crepes, H- Jean and I found a shop that would exchange our, ah replica galleons for money. We won them for a contest a while back. They are complete replicas of the galleons mentioned in the Harry Potter series. They have the same gold count and everything. So when we traded thirty of them in we now have three hundred two dollars and ten cents to buy clothes and anything thing else that we need." Harry was proud of himself. I mean he got solid money and what did Josh get? Oh yeah he got a chance for them to buy clothes. And Ginny might not even get the job. I mean yes she is completely drop dead gorgeous and the most beautiful woman in his eyes but it's not for Josh to pint that out.

"You do know that that is only about seventy-five dollars per person right?" asked Josh Harry hadn't thought about that. "Wow I spent more than that on one pair of low rise, dark wash, vintage denim jeans. And they were on sale and everything. But if Jenny gets the job, which I know she, will I mean look at her. She is just completely gorgeous. I have already seen the outfit, the director showed it to me the last time I had a photo shoot, and it will compliment her skin tone and eye color perfectly. But the point is she can get you all clothes at a much lower price. Trust me I have been to enough places and I know a deal when I see one. Like all the clothes that I bought with me were all purchased at that store. My cousin lives a little bit away from here and brought all my suitcases and stuff over last night. By the way, how did you get the galleons if all of your bags were all sent off to Australia?"

"I had them with me in my purse." Said Hermione "I wouldn't want anyone to steal them. They do have gold in them. My cousin left her engagement ring in her checked bag one time. It was gorgeous, had diamonds all over it. I don't even know why she took it off in the first place. And one of the baggage handlers stole it. I mean eventually they found it, but I don't put expansive stuff in my checked baggage anymore."

"Yeah I understand I was telling Jenny-" began Josh but Ron interrupted him in mid- sentence.

"Wait Jenny?" asked Ron "her name is Jennifer, right?" Ginny glared at him.

"You know my name is Jennifer. I have known you for sixteen years. If you didn't that would be really sad." Said Ginny laughing slightly. Ron nodded his head. "And Josh knows my name."

"I know her name is Jennifer, but I asked her last night if she would mind if I called her Jenny instead," Said Josh "it's just shorter and it sounds kinds like Ginny. And we all know that she looks like Ginny. I mean she has red hair and brown eyes." They heard music coming from another room. "Sorry that's my sister calling. I'll be back as soon as I can. It might take a while she can talk like nobody's business." He got put his plate on the floor and walked out of the room into his room.

"You told him that our luggage was sent to Australia?" asked Harry half shouting half whispering. He bent over closer over to Ginny and added, "Why would you do that? He could catch on. I mean who is actually going to believe that our luggage was sent to Australia?"

"I couldn't really tell him that the reason I don't have a second outfit is because we are from a different dimension could I?" asked Ginny "now I am getting a onetime modeling job with Josh I can actually get some clothes. It's onetime because I can't really keep a job if we are going to go back to our own dimension. And why are you whispering?"

"I didn't want him to hear us. And what about all of the money that Hermione and I got?" asked Harry he had to say something and not let Josh get all of the credit. "We got three hundred and two dollars."

"To split with four people." Said Ginny "and with seventy five dollars. I could get a ton of clothes for all of us. And we need to save some of our money to get other stuff. Besides Hermione and I are the same size so we can share the clothes. So we can have one hundred and fifty dollars to spend on our clothes. You should be thanking me Harry, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I just don't want someone coming in and messing up our friendship," Said Harry "I mean he seems like a smart guy to figure out that three hundred and two divided by four is about seventy-five. I just don't want him to discover our secret."

"Speaking of secrets, when were you going to tell us that you slept under the stairs in your aunt and uncle's house for ten years?" asked Hermione to Harry. They all looked at him then at Hermione. She added "I finished Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets last night. So Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think that it was information worth telling." Said Harry as if that cleared up the matter.

"Not information worth telling." Said Hermione disbelievingly "you were living under stairs for most of your life. In a cupboard. Harry that is borderline abusive. I used to think that monster lived in the cupboards when I was little." They all looked at her like she was delusional. She ignored all of their looks and added, "At the very least you could have told someone. You could have told Dumbledore. Or us even."

"Yeah mate why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron "we could have like, helped you and stuff."

"I didn't tell you because I had gotten my own bedroom by the time I went to Hogwarts. It didn't seem important." Said Harry then added a few seconds later, "It still isn't important."

"Harry we are your best friends you should be able to tell us anything. Seriously why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione

"I didn't tell you or anyone else because when I came to the wizarding world, everybody expected me to grow up adored, and admired. Not neglected and resented." Said Harry "yes I should have told you but when I was at Hogwarts it was like I could pretend like I grew up a different way." they gave him sympathetic looks. "I know it sounds kind of pathetic. I just wanted to be the person that everyone thought I was." Harry looked down at his lap. Ginny walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry was going to say something but at that exact moment Josh walked back into the room.

"Ok Jenny it's twelve thirty," said Josh "we should leave really soon if we want to make your interview. I have complete faith that you are going to get it. And if you don't I will slap some sense into him." He smiled. Ginny took her hand off of Harry's shoulder and walked up to Josh.

"Yeah lets go. I can't wait to see the outfit." Said Ginny she and Josh walked out of the room. Harry was furious.

"I hate that guy." Said Harry he got up from his seat "she was going to say something and he just blunders in and messes it all up."

"You still like her don't you?" asked Hermione Harry nodded his head. "You have to tell her. Face it Harry. You dated Cho Chang. She ran away crying. You had Ginny you pushed her away because you wanted to fight Voldemort."

"That's not the same." Said Harry "I had to break up with her. I only did it to save her life."

"You push didn't Ron and I away." Said Hermione

"That was different." Said Harry "you both offered to come."

"And she didn't?" asked Ron Harry stared at the ground. "Ginny is way more proud and strong then you think. She was the one to break up with her past boyfriends. And she had reasons too. Michael Corner was a bad loser. Dean Thomas was always trying to help her do things. As if she couldn't take care of herself. But the point is you broke up with her for no reason." Harry was about to speak but Ron interrupted him. "No I understand that it was to keep her safe but face it Harry, she went back to Hogwarts. It was under control of the Carrows. She wasn't safe there either. She had to be pulled out of school during Easter break. The thing is, you broke up with her to keep her safe. You made her feel like she needed your help. I don't think she did. And I am sure that Voldemort already knew that you two were dating. And anyone who knew Ginny just about her entire life knew that she has had a major crush on you. So your reason didn't really stand up."

"Your right." Said Harry surprisingly

"I am?" asked Ron incredulously "wow. I was just taking a long shot there but I guess it paid off."

"No but you are right." Said Harry "I did push her away. She didn't need my help. She doesn't need anyone's help. I can't lose her."

"Wait lose her where?" asked Ron

"To Josh." Said Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "he got her a model job, they go out to eat, have you seen the way that they look at each other? If I'm not careful I will loose her to him." and with that harry walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Ron

"I would really like to finish the other five books." Said Hermione walking out of the room also. Ron walked out of Ginny's room and to his own. He went over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah like I'm really going to read seven books about stuff that already happened in my life." Said Ron sarcastically he flopped down on his bed and flipped on the TV.


	8. Nothing is broken for too long

**Hello! I'm SOOOO Sorry that I haven't been doing anything with this. (Would you believe it if I said that I've been **_**really**_** busy?) But I'm here now and because you people have been waiting over a year to know what happen to them. What kind of person would I be to keep you waiting? Oh right the kind of person who hasn't updated in twelve months. Once again SORRY! But here we go.**

They got back late that night, Ginny and Josh came back laughing and talking with each other. It was no surprise that Ginny had gotten the job at the modeling company. She modeled three different outfits. A black lace dress with a lime green belt and sneakers. A blue plaid shirt, with a pair of daisy dukes, white cowboy boats and a white hat. The last outfit was gold and white tank top with a large flower, ripped blue jeans and black converse all stars. The five of them went down to restaurant for dinner.

"So I got the modeling thing," said Ginny before their dinner arrived. "So we have 150 extra dollars and we get 30% off any of their clothes."

"Wow that's a lot to pay someone for one shoot." said Hermione.

"Yeah I know," said Ginny "It's a really wealthy company. But while we were already at the store, so we went ahead and bought all the clothes for you guys."

"Jenny!" said Harry. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. It was probably because Josh was involved. "We left that money with you for safe keeping. We didn't want you to go off and spend it. What if we don't even like the clothes that you picked out for us?"

"Okay," said Ginny getting irritated "I have seen just about every article of clothing that you own. Including your underwear. So I can say without a shred of doubt that you will love everything that we bought for you."

"How have you seen my underwear?" asked Harry a little self-consciously.

"I did the laundry with mum when you were there," said Ginny at that moment a waitress brought out all of their food. "Anyway all the stuff is in my room you can get it when you are ready." She picked up her fork and began ripping her pancake apart and shoveling pieces into her mouth. Josh rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sweetie," said Josh "you need to relax. You'll get scowl lines if you don't. And if you stress eat, you'll gain weight and have to buy all new pants." She nodded and slowed down her eating. Harry viciously stabbed at his omelet with his fork. Later on that day, he was walking down to Ginny's room to get his clothes. He just wanted an excuse to see her. He really did miss her when they were on the run. When he reached the door he knocked.

"It's open," said Ginny from inside. He opened the door and what he saw shocked him. Ginny was there in bed and beside her was Josh. Stupid Josh walking around with that smug grin on his face all the time.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Harry fury flowing through his veins like red-hot lava.

"We're having a sleepover," said Ginny innocently "it's not like we're going to sleep together. We just want to watch a movie in bed."

"Just give me my clothes," said Harry glaring at Josh.

"It's in the corner in the green bag," said Ginny gesturing to the corner "get it yourself." She went back to watching the movie. Harry got his bag and slammed the door on his way out. Harry stormed into Ron's room. He too was lying on his bed watching television.

"Hey why don't we have these back home?" asked Ron gesturing to the TV "seriously, this is amazing and it's so much better than reading." Harry ignored this.

"Do you know that you're sister is in bed with that boy right now?" asked Harry angrily. Ron waved his hand.

"Yeah I'm not too worried about it," said Ron his eyes never leaving the screen. "But this TV thing is fantastic."

"Wait you're not worried about Ginny laying in bed Josh?" asked Harry in a non-believing voice. "A boy we barely know? Someone who probably only had one thought on his mind?" Ron turned off the TV and look at Harry.

"I think the real question is why do you care so much?" asked Ron "because you're right, She is my sister. And she was really cut up when you dumped her. So she has a friend who is a guy. But I'm not too worried that anything will happen between them, because believe it or not, Ginny still loves you. She never stopped loving you. And I don't think you stopped loving her either." Harry sat down and looked at his hands.

"She's amazing," said Harry "But when I see her with Josh I just want to rip his arms away from her. And then I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her and show her that I love her. I want to run my fingers through her beautiful red hair. I want to feel her fingers on-" Ron interrupted him.

"Okay you're getting graphic mate," said Ron "remember she is my little sister."

"Sorry," said Harry unapologetically "but I just don't want to loose her again."

"Trust me," said Ron "if she is going to choose between you and Josh. She will choose you. She's been obsessed with you since she was little. She used to talk about how you would bet married one day. And then you went and saved her in the chamber. That only made her love you more. So she's not going to pick some muggle named Josh. She's going to pick Harry Potter, The Savior of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry standing up.

"No problem mate," said Ron "we just have to get a TV when we get back home. I'm sure that dad will love it. And I don't think I can really go back to life without a TV after this. Did I mention that I was up until like four am last night watching a show where a bunch of people are singing to get through to the next round? They like are judged on how well they can sing. There was like a whole bunch of the shows so I watched almost all of them. I haven't seen the last one yet but I really hope that Marie wins because Patrick is horrible and is a total prat. But I found a whole bunch of backstage footage that I'm going to watch afterwards. It's going to be awesome! Do you want to watch it with me?" Harry gave him a weird sideways look.

"Well," said Harry slowly walking towards the door. "As much as I'd like to, I have go and do something else. So I'm going to leave you to watch your singing show and I'm just going to uh leave." Harry left the room. Over the next week and a half, Ginny hung out with Josh more than anyone else. This made Harry angry which made him complain about it to Ron and Hermione. That made Hermione and Ron annoyed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's room. They have four days left in their stay.

"Harry enough!" said Hermione slamming her book on the table. She was half way through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry stopped his pacing and looked at her. "We get it. You miss Ginny and are jealous that she is spending time with Josh. But whining to us about it isn't going to get her back. Look, Ginny is going to a shop today and Josh is going to visit a friend. You should go with her. Talk to her about it and you can work on it from there."

"Alright," said Harry "I'll try." He left the room and walked to Ginny's. She opened it after he knocked.

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Ginny "I though you, Ron and Hermione were going down to the pool."

"Hermione said that you were going to a shop," said Harry "I wanted to um look at a few things." This was by far one of the worst lies he told.

"Okay," said Ginny who didn't believe a word he said. "Well Josh saw these shoes and he said that they would be absolutely perfect for me. So he bought them for me as a kind of early birthday present. Then while he was walking past the store today, he said he saw a matching belt that I needed to have. So he told me that I should take about forty dollars out of his suitcase and go buy it for myself. So I figured that while he was out I would get them. So we should probably go. Josh will be back soon and he says he wants to see the whole outfit to make sure that it works." They left the room then exited the hotel in an awkward silence. When they got to the store, Harry was surprised that Ginny knew exactly where to go. As far as he knew she had never been to a muggle store in her life. Why wasn't she surprised at the lack of objects moving on their own?

"Josh has taken me here a few of times in the past couple weeks," said Ginny looking through the belts. Harry sighed agitatedly. Ginny glared at him.

"What?" asked Ginny tensely "you have been a jerk ever since Josh won the challenge. What is your problem?" Harry crossed his arms.

"My problem is him," said Harry "he acts so full of himself all the time and it annoys me. He annoys me."

"That's it?" asked Ginny "you act like he's the worst person in the world, and all he did was annoy you? Seriously Harry? After you-" she looked around for a second and saw that no one was around "after you defeated Voldemort, I didn't think someone could bother you this much."

"I just don't like him spending time with you okay?" said Harry angrily "I don't trust him."

"Oh you don't trust him," she said furiously "Last time I checked, you are my mother or father." There were a few objects rising up in mid air behind her. "You aren't my brother." More flew as Ginny got more enraged "And you are certainly not my boyfriend!" the objects flew at Harry with tremendous speed. He fell out of the way just in time. They crashed into the other shelf promptly knocking it over. It was like a domino effect. Shelf after shelf of accessories and clothes fell over. Harry and Ginny just stood there looking at what they had done. A security guard marched up to them.

"What the hell did you kids do?" he asked in a deep voice. They were at a loss for words. "Well you two are coming with me to be held until someone can pick you up. I will not have roughhousing in my store." He grasped both of them in a tight grip around their upper arms and marched them to security. Five minutes later they were sitting against opposite sides of the mall jail. Ginny used their one phone call, to call Josh who said that he was on his way.

"This is all you're fault," said Ginny crossing her arms.

"How is this my fault?" asked Harry defensively. "All I did was tell you what the truth about what I thought of him."

"But I don't understand why," said Ginny "he's nothing like what you said. He is a perfect friend and gentleman."

"Maybe I don't like him spending time with you," said Harry "there I said it. I still like you Ginny a lot. The jealousy is tearing me apart just like it was when you were with Dean."

"You are such an idiot," said Ginny shaking her head slightly. "Josh is gay Harry. He has a boyfriend back home. He even told me that he thinks that you're hot." Harry opened his mouth and closed it then looked down at his hands. "How could you possible think that Josh could take me away from you. I have had a crush on you since I was little. But the fact that you got so jealous is oddly flattering." After a few minutes Harry got over his shock and embarrassment and talked.

"Well if that's the case," said Harry hesitantly "be my girlfriend again?"

"No," said Ginny. Harry hung his head. "I'm not ready to be someone's girlfriend again. I have to figure out who I am. Fred just died and there is this painful hole in my heart that feels like it will never be filled."

"It won't be," said Harry softly. "When Sirius died, the same thing happened to me. He was the only one who felt like a dad to me. You're parents are great, but they have you and your brothers. I just feel like I have no family, I just feel alone."

"Harry," said Ginny. She crawled over so she was right beside him. "You have some many people who care about you. Ron, Hermione, my family, not to mention the entire wizarding world." She placed her hand on Harry's. "You have me Harry. I have a huge family and I still feel invisible sometimes. Sometimes I just want to feel invisible. But I've never felt that way around you. You, the first boy who made my heart skip a beat. The one who saved me when I was young and stupid. I've spent more than half my life thinking of ways to make you see me and when you did, it was amazing. Harry just because I can't have a boyfriend right now, doesn't mean that I'm not your family. You're as much a part of my family as Ron. I would say you were my brother, but we've made out so that would be weird. But maybe when I figure things out, we can get together again." Harry intertwined their fingers slightly.

"The hole in your heart," said Harry "it will never be filled. But it will become less painful. But it will never go away completely. But until it becomes less painful, I'll be here with you." She put her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence until Josh, Hermione, and Ron came. They jumped up when they say them.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Hermione as the man opened the door to let them out. "Apparently you two got in a fight and wrecked the place."

"Well I'm sure my girl won," said Josh wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I taught her well."

"We're just lucky that Josh is over eighteen," said Hermione as they left the store. "We told them that Josh was our guardian. Thank goodness they believed us." Ginny and Josh walked ahead of the rest of the group. Ron pulled Harry behind Hermione so he could talk without the rest over hearing.

"Mate I see what you were saying with my sister and Josh," said Ron quietly "they are spending a ton of time together."

"I'm not too worried about it," said Harry "and just between you and me, I think Josh is gay." Ron stopped walking as he thought about it. He started speed waling when he realized the rest of them hadn't stopped. It was now their last full day in the hotel. Harry and Ginny had gotten closer than before. They were on their way to being how they were before the final battle.

"Dammit," said Hermione as she slammed down the broken pieces of the dimension turner back on the table where she was working.

"What is it?" asked Ron who had just entered the room.

"I can't get this stupid thing to work," said Hermione sitting on her bed. "I've been working on it everyday and I haven't made any progress. It's exactly the same as it was the first day we got here. The same stupid orange color it has been. I've tried everything Ron."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Ron. "You always do."

"We have to leave tomorrow," said Hermione "then we will be homeless if I can't find a way back to our own dimension. Not to mention I finished all the books a couple days ago and I read the epilogue."

"So wait a second," said Ron "are you saying that you know what s going to happen in the future?"

"Yes," said Hermione "I wasn't going to read it but I couldn't resist."

"Well don't just keep it to yourself," said Ron "what happens? Do I have a mustache?" She rolled her eyes.

"We have two kids," said Hermione happily as she ignored his question. "Rose and Hugo."

"What the bloody hell kind of a name is Hugo?" asked Ron.

"You know what Ronald, I like that name," said Hermione "it was my great granddad's name."

"But I'm just saying I'm not one to reuse names," said Ron. "Or if I do it's be after me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? I think Ronald Bilius Weasley the fourth has a nice ring to it."

"This is silly," said Hermione "we're having a fight about names for children and we aren't even married yet. Besides the epilogue is nineteen years in the future." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "We should probably get the others. It's almost time to meet the author."

"Right the author," said Ron as they walked out. "What's her name again?"

"J.K Rowling," said Hermione as they walked down the hallway. The others were already in there. Christina was there, talking to the others as well.

"Oh here are our last two," said Christina she gestured down the hallway. "Let's go, we don't want to keep our special guest waiting." They got into the elevator and rode down to the ground floor. They traveled down a side hallway until they got to a pair of double doors with the Hogwarts' crest on them. Christina stopped them before walking inside.

"Okay-" but Hermione interrupted.

"This is important guys," said Hermione forcefully "She is an amazing author. I did just read all of her books. Ginny do not fight with Harry. Harry do not fight with Josh. Ron don't say anything stupid. And don't, and I mean don't, screw this up. Understand?" they nodded vigorously. She turned to Christina. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope I think you covered all of it," said Christina. "Now I have to go to a meeting. And fire the person who scheduled this meeting right now. So I must leave now but I'll see you before She opened the door and they walked inside. It was a big conference room with a screen on the opposite walls. There was a microphone beside the head spot on the long table. There was a woman who could only be the J.K. Rowling sitting down.

"Well hello," she said as she stood up. Josh let out a high-pitched squeak. "It's wonderful to meet you all." she shook their hands.

"Oh my god," said Josh holding on to her hand. "Jean said to be cool but you are my idol. I'm Josh and Harry Potter is my entire life and I cried so much when the last book ended. Just reading about how Lily was sad that her brothers were going away and Harry talking to Albus who was scared about being sorted into Slytherin. Ginny telling Harry that they'll be safe at Hogwarts." Harry and Ginny shared wide smiles and he took her hand. "Oh my god it was the perfect ending to the perfect series. You are amazing Ms. Rowling." He let go of her hand. "The only thing I was sad about was that it ended."

"Well I'm glad you think so," said J.K. Rowling. "Please call me Jo. " She looked at the other four. "I was a little surprised when they said that only five guests were attending our meeting."

"We are all best friends," said Hermione. "Bill is the only one who didn't win his category, so we brought him along."

"I cam here with my family and they didn't really want to come with me," said Josh "but I Skype with my boyfriend everyday so it's like he's here."

Jo nodded her head but continued to stare at the other four

"I'm sorry but can I just say that you four look exactly like Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny." She crossed her arms and continued to look intently at them.

"We've been told that before," said Harry "I'm James Evans, tease are my friends. Jean Wilkins and Bill and Jenny West." He gestured to each of them as he said their names.

"But the weird thing is that you look _exactly_ like the characters," Said Jo "it's uncanny. Not only do you look like the actors, but also Bill even has that freckle on his ear that I always imagined Ron had. I never put that in the books."

"You what else is weird?" asked Josh "I didn't notice until just now. Jean's name is Hermione's middle name and the fake name that she gave her parents. And James' name is Harry's middle and his father's name paired with Lily's last name. _And_ Bill is Ron's oldest brothers name. Or it could be short for Bilius, which is Ron's middle name. Jenny is, of course, very close to Ginny. When we first met, she almost said Ginny instead of Jenny. Bill and Jenny are brother and sister." He looked at them too.

"Okay I know what you are thinking," said Ron "but it's completely mental. I mean how could we possibly be the characters from the book series?"

"They're all British!" said Josh. "not to mention that James has the Harry potter glasses. I mean yeah he can wear them but the fact he hid them from the actors at first…" Josh trailed off. Jo suspected what was going on. She pulled out the cord of a microphone on the table. It wasn't on, but just in case.

"Okay fine," said Ginny "we're the characters from the books. I'm Ginny, he's Ron, she's Hermione, and he's Harry. Are you happy now?"

"I think I'm going to faint," said Josh.

"Better hold onto your cheeks sweetheart," said Jo as she patted his cheek. "I'm from the wizarding world too." Josh fell into one of the chairs.

"But you can't be," said Hermione "all of the dimension turners were destroyed. The only one left was in Dumbledore's office."

"Oh Dumbledore you crazy old bat," said Jo "how is he?" they avoided her gaze and didn't reply. "I'm just kidding I know he's dead. I did write an entire book series about your lives." She laughed.

"Yeah how do you know so many things about our lives," asked Harry.

"This is where it gets a little tricky," said Jo "when I was a little girl, I grew up learning about this fantastic wizard named Harry Potter. Everything he did. All the people he saved. Then I went off to Hogwarts where we learned more about him, his entire life. We read books and wrote essays all about your life. Then a little girl named Lily Potter, and a little boy named Hugo Weasley came and we became best friends. We became a trio of trouble makers."

"You knew our future daughter?" asked Harry. Jo nodded her head. Harry squeezed her hand. "We have a daughter."

"Wait a second," said Ron. He turned to Hermione. "You never said that they get married or have kids. Oh my god did you shag my sister?" he turned to Harry.

"Well I mean there are only so many ways to make a baby," said Harry nervously. Ron looked murderous.

"Come one Ronald Weasley," said Ginny. Josh let out another noise but no one paid attention to him. "Hugo is your son so you shagged my best friend. Come on Ronald, you know that at some point I am going to make a baby with my husband." Ron covered his ears. "Please ignore my idiotic brother and continue Ms. Rowling."

"Okay so where was I?" said Jo to herself "oh right, we became best friends. One day I was sent to the Headmaster office for being my usual disruptive way in class. But before McGonagall could come in, a little silver thing caught my eye. It looked like a time turner but those were all destroyed a very long time ago. But curiosity got the best of me I picked it up and turned it. There were so many different colors. Suddenly there was a bright light; in my surprise I dropped the object. I appeared outside of London in 1990. From there I realized that I had no magic and not a possibility in hell of getting home. So I made a life for myself. I got married had kids. At first it was just a coping mechanism, I wrote down all I could remember of the wizarding world. Then I decided to make it into a story about the most famous wizard ever known. Then I got it published and it completely blew up. I made a series and they made a theme park. But the Potterheads are the best. They make me all sorts of things." They were all speechless.

"Wow," said Harry not sure how to feel about this. "I am flattered a little concerned but flattered none the less."

"Do you think you could help us fix our dimension turner?" asked Hermione "if we don't get back to our world, then none of that will ever happen."

"I don't know," said Jo. "Wait a second, I have something in me bag." She picked up her purse and took out a wooden stick.

"Is that a wand?" asked Ron walking over to get a better look.

"Yes Ron," said Jo "a very loyal fan made one. It's cherry with dragon heartstring."

"But there aren't dragons here?" said Josh finally breaking his silence. "Are there? Please for the love of god say no. I can't handle anything else right now."

"No there are not dragons," said Jo "it's a komodo dragon heartstring. The animal was dead of course before he took it."

"Will it work?" asked Ginny.

"A dragon's a dragon," said Jo "and that's the brilliant part. It will work in this dimension. It was something made in this universe and that paired with my natural magic I should be able to do very simple spells. Like repairo."

"I'll go get the turner," said Hermione. She left the room.

"How are you holding up?" asked Ginny to Josh.

"My favorite characters are real," said Josh staring at the opposite wall. "My favorite author is from an alternate universe. I am doing surprisingly well. But seriously what the hell am I going to do when you are gone? If I tell anyone anything about this they'll think I'm insane. Quite frankly I think I'm insane." Ginny hugged him.

"That's not true," said Ginny "if anything we're the insane ones. We are the ones that hop around dimensions." He put his head in his hands.

"Look Josh," said Jo "I understand how you are feeling." She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. "I am going to give you my mobile number and you call me when you want to talk." She wrote down her number.

"Oh my god," said Josh "I'm getting J.K. Rowling's cell phone number. I'm totally fangirling right now." she smiled and handed him the paper.

"I'm back," said Hermione who was out of breath. She had clearly run all the way there and back. "I brought it." She set down the object on the table.

"Okay," said Jo "Reparo!" Nothing happened. "Huh. Looks like this will be harder to fix than my glasses."

"What if we used something with accidental magic?" asked Ginny crossing her arms "Ron didn't get hurt when we pushed him down the stairs."

"But what can we do?" asked Harry "it's not like the thing can fix itself. If it could we wouldn't be un this situation." Hermione looked down at the dimension turner. She had an idea on the tip of her tongue. She got it. She picked up the discarded microphone and brought it down three times on the glass of the turner. They all gasped when they saw the broken glass.

"Hermione what the hell did you do?" asked Ron. "You just broke it more than it was already."

"I know!" said Hermione.

"Oh you are brilliant," said Jo "absolutely brilliant! Ron she completely genius."

"I don't understand," said Harry "why does cracking the glass help anything?"

"Broken glass is sharp and dangerous," said Hermione. She turned over turner carefully and a few shards fell out. "If something could hurt you, the magic would prevent it from doing so. The way I see it, magic could either make it so you can't feel pain and get cut or it could fix what's going to cause you pain so it can't hurt you. I'm hoping for the second one." She placed the shards carefully back in the turner so that they were sticking up. She placed her palm over it but Harry stopped her.

"No Hermione," said Harry "what if it doesn't work? I'll do it." He placed his hand over the shards.

"No Harry," said Ron "you saved us in the war, let me do this." He replaced Harry's hand with his own.

"No Ron," said Josh standing up. "I'll do it. You're all too important to do this." He placed is hand over the turner.

"Wait your not even magic," said Jo. "It wouldn't work for you."

"I know but I felt left out," said Josh sitting back in his seat.

"For the love of Merlin," said Ginny she slammed her hand down on the turner. Harry gasped and took her hand away from the glass. The glass was no longer in shards. It looked exactly as it did that day in the headmaster's office. The glass was fixed and the colors were changing again.

"I so wish I had thought of that earlier," said Hermione. "We could have been back by now." Jo took a cloth out of her bag and wrapped the turner in it. She handed it to Hermione who carefully placed it into her pocket.

"Don't let Ron touch it," said Ginny. "We don't need to get stuck in a world where giant carrots eat ponies or something." Ron rolled his eyes. They spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun.

"Now I must be going," said Jo. "My flight back to England is soon. I have an interview in the morning about the new film."

"New film?" asked Josh "what new film?"

"I'm making fantastic beats and where to find them into an film," said Jo. Josh nearly stopped breathing.

"That's it," said Josh "I am dead. I have died and gone to heaven. My favorite characters are real, I've met my favorite author, and they'll be a new movie. I am not alive."

"Well if this is heaven," said Jo "I want my money back. But I really must be going." She stood up and hugged each of them. "Tell Charlie to be very careful around all those different types of dragons."

"I will but there's really only ten," said Ron. Jo froze.

"No there's twenty five," said Jo confusedly. "I know because I couldn't remember the last fifteen. I could only remember ten. I always said in interviews that there were only ten…" she trailed off and realization dawned on her face. "Oh my god. I only said that there were ten. There are only ten types in your universe. I don't think were from the same place."

"Plot twist," said Josh quickly. They gave him a look and continued without paying him any attention.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron "you know more about us than we know about ourselves."

"That's because she created us," said Hermione understanding what was going on.

"She's not my mum," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald please try and keep up with what we are saying," said Hermione. "There are people who believe that every single choice we make, there is an alternate universe where someone did the opposite. Like lets say there is a universe where Neville was the boy who lived. There's one where Voldemort was killed before he made horcruxes and Harry never had to battle him. That also means that for every book you create, you are making a whole other universe based on the story. There is a Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out there, in that universe where Jo is from. It's just not us. We're a product of J.K. Rowling's creation. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." They were all speechless.

"So I'm not the real Ron Weasley?" asked Ron.

"Of course you are," said Jo. "I wrote those stories as a way for me to cope with having to leave my home. In doing so, I created another world. You're my Ron, my Hermione, my Harry, and my Ginny. I created you and I am happy that I got to meet you. I'm quite proud that I made a new world. I am honored that I made you wonderfully brave people."

"But aren't we just copies of the real people?" asked Ginny crossing her arms. "The real ones have a life and we're just bad copies."

"No," said Jo "it's like I said before. You are those people; just with a little differences. Harry still saved the entire wizarding world from Voldemort; you still end up with him. Ron is still his thick self and Hermione still falls for him. If whatever I write comes true, then you all still have your children in the future. The only difference, besides the things I have forgotten, is that I met you. Things are going to change for you know that you know what's going to happen. But you will still marry and have children and they will go to Hogwarts. They will grow up to be wonderful people that don't know a Jo Rowling. They will be just as brave as their parents." Harry took Ginny's hand and Ron took Hermione's. "It doesn't matter that there are other ones. All that matters is that you did the exact same things they did and came out the other side. The other Harry didn't pluck up the courage to ask Ginny out until the war was over. I never liked that part so I changed it so you two got together earlier. I changed little things like that. However there are nineteen years that I didn't write anything about. Nineteen years for things to change and for you to do what ever you want with. Just as long as some time in the future you have kids, everything will turn out okay. Now I really insist that I should go. Good bye and it really was an honor and a pleasure meeting all of you." She gave them all hugs again and walked out of the room.

"Well," said Hermione. "That was a certain change of events."

"I'd say so," said Harry. He gave his head a little shake. "Right so how do we get back home?"

"Well if I remember correctly," said Hermione. "The color when we left was green, so that takes care of that issue; but when we came through, we were in that ride."

"Does that mean we have to be on ride to get back?" asked Ginny.

"I think so," said Hermione "but the question is how do we get back in there? We'll have to stay up all night planning our way."

"Are you serious?" asked Josh. "have you really never looked around your rooms? There are these little passes on the desk that can get you into anywhere in Universal. Hermione, no offence, but I think you've been planning too many break ins."

"Well alright," said Ron "we know what we're doing then."

"Yes," said Ginny "we should leave tomorrow after our stay is over."

"Good," said Josh. "because I will not accept you leaving before you have to."

"You know guys I kind of wish I could stay here a little longer," said Ginny "is that weird?"

"No," said Hermione "it's perfectly understandable Ginny. You made a friend that you don't want to leave. That's what happened to me when I got my letter to Hogwarts. Granted I didn't have many friends anyway buy it was still kind of hard. But you still have tonight." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and they went to the restaurant for dinner.

The next morning, they were in the lobby saying their goodbyes. Josh had a car on its way to pick him up.

"What am I going to do without you?" asked Josh hugging her close.

"It's alright," said Ginny "you still have your boyfriend, Ethan."

"But my boyfriend didn't save the world," said Josh. "seriously it's not fair. We can't all have hot heroes as our men." Ginny rolled her eyes. A car drove up and the driver stepped out. He loaded Josh's bags into the back of the cab.

"I'll miss you Josh," she said in his ear.

"I'll miss you too Jenny," said Josh. He pulled away from her. Harry patted his shoulder.

"You know mate you are pretty cool," said Harry "I guess it was when I knew you weren't after my girl I realized you were a great guy."

"Thanks Harry," said Josh. He threw his arms and gave him a big hug. Harry was taken aback but hugged him nonetheless. Josh kissed Ginny on the cheek and climbed into the cab.

"Good bye!" he yelled out of the window as the car drove away. Ginny just sort of stood there for a moment. Hermione walked over to her.

"Come on Gin," said Hermione. "We're going home." They left all of their clothes in the hotel and walked to the entrance of Islands of Adventure, it looked the same as it did two weeks ago.

"Umm we won the Harry Potter competition two weeks ago," said Harry sort of nervously. "We got these passes." He held up the

"Alright go right ahead," said the man he opened the gate for them to walk through. "Those are also passes so you can skip all the lines." They walked into the park and retraced their path from last time. It felt like forever but in reality wasn't that long. Soon, they were in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They quickly found the ride that went through Hogwarts. They showed the people who were working there their passes and they quickly led them to the front of the line.

"Are you ready guys?" asked Hermione as they sat in their seats and the bars came down over their shoulders.

"Yes," said Ron. "This place is fun but I want to go home. Plus mum's a lot better cook then these people are." they started moving. As soon as they were out of sight of the other people, Hermione took out the dimension turner. It glowed in the darkness and they seemed to move to other places. She gave it a little turn and the colors started changing. Harry took Ginny's hand; who took Hermione's hand; who took Ron's hand. She pressed the lens when the color was green. For a second nothing happened and they thought it hadn't worked after all. But there was a blinding white light and they were gone. The empty seats came around to the beginning.

"Shouldn't there be like people in these seats or something?" asked one of the girls who was working there.

"Don't over think it Bev," said the other girl. "Just remember that we get paid tonight.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron landed on their feet back in McGonagall's office.

"Thank god," said Hermione. "I have absolutely no idea what we would have done if it hadn't worked." She put the turner back where she found it on the table.

"Don't think of that," said Ginny "all that matters is that we're back here now."

"How long do you think we've been gone?" asked Ron. Harry looked at his watch.

"I don't think we've been gone more than two minutes," said Harry. "That's good it would be hard to explain this to everyone." At that moment McGonagall walked into the room. She scanned the room to see if anything was out of place.

"Oh good you haven't broken anything," she said as she walked to the desk. "I can't say I'm not surprised." As far as she knows, they hadn't left the universe. They hadn't met people that they would remember for the rest of their lives. They didn't know about their future families or that they would get married. As far as she knew, nothing had changed. But nothing would be the same every again.

**Thank you for reading my story. Again I'm very sorry that you had to wait so long for it. I hope it was worth the wait. If you are just reading this for the first time, I hope you liked it and give me notes and review. Thank you**


End file.
